


Light's Child

by Ora (Finale)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, connected to a Symmenji prompt involving Genji's nomad skin, that skin is so weird looking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: Satya Vaswani was a model employee for Vishkar. Until one uncharacteristic decision and it's consequences sent her running for her life - and the life of her unborn child





	

            Satya groans softly as she wakes up, curling into the warm body next to her. A strong arm is wrapped around her waist, and the morning sun is on her face. She opens gold-brown eyes slowly, and stares at the sleeping face of the man beside her.

            His features are rugged, and she had noticed last night all the scars he had carved into his body. He is strong, muscles defined and almost no body fat to him. His hair is shaggy, and his facial hair surprisingly well groomed. Even for all his strength, for all the danger that had almost seemed to radiate from him, he had been incredibly gentle with her. 

            Satya sighs, knowing she needs to leave soon. Someone at Viskar would notice that she never returned to her room last night if she isn’t careful. Going to a bar and then going home with a man she’d never met before would not please her superiors. And right now, with how off-balance she still feels, she’s not sure she wants to deal with that as well. 

            “How ya’ feelin’?” the man murmurs, startling her slightly. So lost in her thoughts, she hadn’t even noticed him awaken.

            “Fine. A bit sore though,” she admits, stretching. A part of her preens under the admiring look on his face, his dark brown eyes growing darker with lust.

            “Sorry,” he says, catching her in a kiss. “Tried to be as gentle as I could.”

            “From what I have been taught, regardless of how gentle a partner may be, the first time a woman has vaginal intercourse can lead to soreness. And we did have…several rounds,” she adds, flushing against his lips. 

            “And would you like to have another round?” he asks, nuzzling against her neck.

            “I really should be leaving,” Satya says, even as she runs a hand through his hair. The other reaches for the haphazard pile of condoms, her fingers briefly twitching in desire to straighten them out.

            “But are ya’ gonna?” he asks, smirking at her.

            “No. I think home can wait another hour Jesse,” she says, kissing the American again.

                                                            ************

            Utopaea had been her home for almost twenty years, but sometimes the city felt alien to her. Almost too perfect. Especially since leaving Brazil behind, called back from Utopaea until Viskar decided what to do about a young Rio native causing havoc against Viskar. A small part of her is impressed that this…Lucio had managed to hack Viskar equipment, but a larger part was furious of this theft and using it for something other than its purpose. 

            She shakes her head. She needs to focus. She needs to stop allowing other thoughts to distract her, to stop thinking about anything but the problem ahead of her. If she makes one misstep…

            She needs to figure out how to deal with six positive pregnancy tests.

            Not for the first time, she silently blesses Kajri. The older architech had been the one to get her the tests, knowing that Kajri was watched less closely than she presently is. Her superiors had noted her absence a month and a half ago, and since had been keeping a closer eye on her. Kajri had more freedom, even if that had happened only recently.

            “The tests were…?” Kajri asks, startling Satya when the older woman puts her hand on her shoulder.

            “Positive. All six are positive,” Satya says. “I am attempting to figure out what to do now.”

            “Let me ask you a question then. Do you wish to keep the child?” asks Kajri, and Satya is very careful to not look over her shoulder at the Tamil woman.

            Satya studies her hands closely. One biological, one mechanical. When she had been thirteen, she had been advised to have her left arm removed and replaced with a prosthetic that could channel hardlight. It was a more efficient method over using the gloves, and she had agreed to do so. Since the favela fire, she’d contemplated things like that, Viskar destroying what they thought valueless and replacing it with what they wanted.

            And how very little they cared about what others wanted. Kajri was proof of that. 

            “I do,” she admits softly. “I want to keep the baby.” 

            “Then you know you cannot stay as a part of Viskar,” Kajri says, voice gentle. “They will force you to have an abortion, as they did with me. They will discover that you are pregnant during your yearly, or when you start to show. They will drug you, as they did me. They will tie you down, as they did me. They will force an abortion on you, as they did me.” 

            “I know,” Satya says with a shudder. “I know.”

            Viskar had seen no value in Kajri having her baby, or any other architech who had had an unplanned pregnancy. And since there had been no value, they had destroyed it.

            “I will leave,” Satya says, knowing it is more complicated than just saying that. Viskar does not let go easily. “I need very little from here, just my arm, my gun, and my Mother’s necklace. I will go to Hyderabad. I will leave India all together. I will find somewhere safe to raise my child.”

            “Then go,” Kajri says, kissing Satya on the cheek. “Go and be safe.”

                                                **************** 

            Satya had known abstractly that Viskar would not be pleased with her leaving with no word, but she hadn’t imagined just how…strong their reaction would be. She has spent the better part of a month just barely ahead of mercenaries and bounty hunters, all chasing after her to return her to Viskar at any cost.

            The only thing they could not do is kill her, but they could do anything else. 

            Defiantly she glares at the six mercenaries surrounding her. She’d taken down three of their companions, but she isn’t sure she can deal with these six. Satya knows that pregnant she shouldn’t be fighting, that she’s risking a miscarriage. But she has no choice.

            “You’re outnumbered,” the leader says, pale blue eyes flinty. At least one of the men she’d taken down was dead, and he is obviously furious over it. “Surrender and we won’t hurt you too much.” 

            “No,” she says, preparing to throw up another photon shield. Six turrents still surround her. Maybe…

            Even as she speaks, three shuriken (!?!?) take three of the men in the throat, causing the surviving three to scatter. Before they can properly react, she unleashes her turrents on them, finally removing all of her threats. Satya turns around to thank whoever threw the shuriken and her mouth drops open in shock. Two omnics are behind her one floating in the air and wearing a monk’s attire, the other looking as if he’s prepare to travel a desert.

            “Are you alright?” asks the standing omnic, a light green glow to the odd goggles it seems to be wearing.

            “I am possibly not,” she says, rubbing at her lower abdomen. Satya knows she needs to see a doctor soon to find out how her baby is doing, but so far it’s been impossible due to her attackers. “I need to see a doctor to verify that my baby is doing well.”

            “We are not to far from a village with a hospital,” the floating omnic says. “We will travel with you there in case these men had companions.” One of the orbs from around its neck floats away from it and hovers over her shoulder. Warmth and strength flood her body.

            “Thank you,” she says, trusting that they will do as they say. Rescuing her from the mercenaries makes her suspect it’s unlikely that they would attempt to harm her themselves. “My name is Satya Vaswani.”

            “I am Tekhartha Zenyatta of the Shambali,” the floating omnic says, giving her a slight bow.

            “I am Genji Shimada, Master Zenyatta’s student,” the other says, giving her a bow as well. “The village is only a mile away.”

            “Then let’s go,” she says, nodding her head slightly. Her photon gun is back on her hip, and her mother’s necklace is still secure in the bag on her other hip. She would need to purchase other supplies in the village. Hopefully she would have enough. 

            Something about the name Genji Shimada sounds familiar…

                                                            ********

            “You’re the architech who’s been trying to reach me for the last week,” Lucio says, brown eyes narrow in distrust. A part of him had almost wondered if it had been Symmetra. 

            “I am. My name is Kajri,” the woman says, black eyes studying him coolly. “I have information that may interest you.”

            “Such as…?”

            “Information that will free Brazil from Viskar, give you back your ability to make choices,” she says, voice completely serene. “Records of dealings with the terrorist group Talon, proof of human rights violations, proof of money laundering. I suspect you will find it useful." 

            “Why would you give me that?” he asks, gaping at her.

            “Because I am fed up with Viskar taking people’s ability to make choices away from them. I am done with witnessing their willful destruction of anything they deem valueless,” and Lucio feels sick as she almost absentmindedly touches her lower stomach. 

            “I want Viskar destroyed for what they have done to the world.”

_For what they have done to me. For what they have done to my friend._


End file.
